Kokoro The Words I Feel
by Hepatica-F-Exia
Summary: A história de Allelujah Haptism e Marie Parfacy, desde suas infâncias até o fim da s2, com pequenas histórias que não provém da série original.


**Aviso:**

Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 pertence a Sunrise, pois se pertencesse a mim, AlleMarie seria o casal principal com certeza ;X

Aliás, Xenogears/Xenosaga III também não pertence a mim, pequenas referências a esses dois jogos estarão na fic.

Esta fic planeja retratar o casal AllelujaMarie desde o tempo que passaram juntos na HRL até o final da s2 (ou talvez além). Algumas coisas foram criadas por mim, então não liguem para minhas viagens XD

Esta é minha primeira fic, então qualquer comentário CONSTRUTIVO será muito bem apreciado. Comentem se quiserem ver mais capítulos.

Boa leitura, espero que gostem

**Capítulo I: Batismo**

"O que aconteceu?"

Essa era a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente. Um jovem garoto vestido completamente de branco, em seus aproximadamente 12 anos, levantou de uma cama de cirurgia. Algo ocorrera naquele lugar, já que sentia uma profunda dor na região de sua testa e ele, por algum motivo desconhecido, consequentemente perdera toda sua memória, restando apenas reminiscências de cientistas realizando experiências com ele em sua mente.

"Você pode me escutar?"

Nesse momento, o menino escutou uma doce voz na sua cabeça, clamando companhia. Seguindo a fonte da misteriosa voz, o garoto percorreu corredores brancos e mórbidos até encontrar uma porta dupla, donde provia o chamado. Ao abri-la, encontrou uma menina, aparentemente pouco mais nova que ele, inerte e envolvida por uma redoma de vidro. Ela, que tinha longos cabelos brancos e olhos vazios, não abria a boca para emitir som algum. No entanto, era óbvio que a voz provinha daquela sala.

Você pode me escutar? Aqui!"

- Você que estava me chamando? - perguntou o menino com interesse

- Ahh, alguém veio! Onde, onde você está? - a menina perguntava com aparente felicidade

- Aqui do seu lado. Não está me vendo? - o menino respondeu com certa surpresa

- Me desculpe, mas não posso te ver. De qualquer forma, estou muito feliz! Sempre estive sozinha e sem ninguém pra conversar! - dizia com uma empolgação expressa na fala

- Quem é você? - perguntou o infante

- Marie. E você? - perguntou com curiosidade

Ao ouvir tal pergunta, o menino se entristeceu, já que, devido a sua amnésia repentina, perdera conhecimento até de seu próprio nome.

- Eu não me lembro. Não me lembro de nada, nem do meu próprio nome...

- Então eu vou te dar um! - interrompeu Marie com entusiasmo. O menino se assustou com tamanha empolgação, afinal de contas, o estado em que a menina se encontrava era digno de pena. Depois de pensar, Marie concedeu-lhe a resposta:

- Allelujah está bom!

- Allelujah? - pensou o menino

- É uma palavra para agradecer a Deus.

- Agradecer? Mas pelo quê? - indagou o recém nomeado Allelujah

- Não é óbvio? - respondeu Marie com certo tom de ironia - Por estar vivo, é claro!

Ao ouvir isso, Allelujah finalmente descobriu o porquê do entusiasmo de Marie. Ela, mesmo privada de seus sentidos, ainda vivia e agora tinha a chance de não estar mais sozinha. Ao perceber a importância de sua visita àquela menina frágil, Allelujah respondeu:

- Então esse será meu nome de agora em diante! Obrigada Marie! De agora em diante, eu te farei companhia sempre! - respondeu Allelujah, tentando se empolgar tanto quanto ela.

- Sempre? Promete? - perguntava ela esperançosa

Allelujah ponderou um pouco quanto à promessa. Sempre era um pouco forte, já que provavelmente as vagas lembranças que ele tinha eram acerca de experiências e cientistas, algo que o impediria de encontrá-la com uma freqüência maior do que a desejada:

- Sempre é um pouco forte, mas toda vez que eu puder, virei até você! - respondeu Allelujah

- Obrigado Allelujah, agora eu tenho um amigo para conversar finalmente! - dizia Marie pensando que, se pudesse mexer a face, estaria com um largo sorriso.

Ao ver tamanha ansiedade e empolgação, até o próprio Allelujah, temeroso quanto a seu futuro naquele lugar, se sentiu mais esperançoso quanto ao rumo da sua própria vida. Entretanto, ele notou uma maior movimentação dos cientistas que se encontravam por perto e decidiu que era hora de voltar para o recinto donde acordou.

- Marie, eu vou ter de ir embora agora. Assim que puder volto pra conversar mais - explicou ele

- Mas já? ...Entendo... - replicou Marie com a voz levemente chateada. - Estarei esperando pela sua volta! Até mais, Allelujah!

- Até mais, Marie. - e, ao dizer, Allelujah se retirou da sala.

Ao procurar o caminho pelo qual viera, pensava na menina que acabara de conhecer. Indagava o porquê de seu estado físico, se ele mesmo com o passar do tempo ficaria da mesma forma e se o estado em que ela se encontrava era irreversível. Mas ainda assim, ela se mostrava otimista, mesmo presa a uma situação lastimável. Por isso mesmo, Allelujah decidira que faria companhia para Marie sempre que pudesse, para que ela pudesse manter aquele otimismo inspirador sempre intacto.

Comentem se quiserem continuação!


End file.
